


Warm Flesh, Cold Steel

by Scissoring_A_Scizor (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pokephilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scissoring_A_Scizor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scizor and his trainer have sex for the first time. (First person POV on the trainer). Focusing on the feelings and romantic connection, then the action. (Tagged Pokephilia!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Flesh, Cold Steel

The heat of my body against the cold metal of his skin shocked me; that subtle body heat seemed to radiate off me now, blown in its own current by cool night air.  
Maxim looked down at me with his gentle, golden eyes. Neither of us knew what to do, where to start; but we know what we wanted and were willing to try.

Slowly, he moved onto me, sliding his abdomen between my legs. He pressed himself gently against me, leaning down and turning his head so he could look directly into my eyes. I nodded, and hesitantly he moved again, pressing harder against my pelvic area, lifting and pushing with the front of his flat, smooth lower end.  
At first the friction and the cold was unpleasant, the size of his abdomen forcing me to spread my legs wide and push up the hard bone. I reached out, guiding him with my hands, showing him how to move. His metal skin warmed against my flesh, our rhythm became even and the grinding against my clit became more pleasurable.  
I laid my head back against the grass, the long, cool strands tickling my ears. My upper body rose and fell as I moved my hands up and down his smooth steel body, stroking his abdomen with long vertical strokes as he pleasured me.

The ground was cool and refreshing against my warm body, heated up further from my motion and arousal. I lifted myself off the soft grass so I could reach further up his body, letting my fingers follow the grooves and ridges in his exoskeleton, reaching in between the metal to touch the soft, exposed skin between his abdomen and thorax.  
At my touch he drew back, trembling slightly. I moved my hands back towards the middle of his abdomen and looked up into his eyes, searching them for any signs of how he felt.  
In answer, Maxim lowered his head, pressing his cheek against mine. Gently, I kissed him, and then lay slowly back down against the grass.  
Again, he started moving against me, starting slowly and gradually quickening his pace. This time, instead of reaching up, I ventured lower. I reached around the sides of his abdomen, feeling the back of his lowest segment, bringing the rest of my body close to him. He leaned back accommodate my change in angle, his whole body twitching as my fingers slipped into a small crevice near his base. I stopped for a moment, looking at him for a sign to continue. He moved back, pressing his abdomen against my hand, and I moved again with a new passion, pressing the warmth of my body harder against the stimulating cold of his.

My face pressed against his chest, I heard a fluttering, metallic chip resonate from inside my pokémon, the sound moving through him. His abdomen vibrated in pleasure with the sound, and he pushed to get me down on grass again. He moved against me harder and faster than before, and I cooed and cried to encourage or correct him, keeping the flow of communication constant.  
As my moans swelled in volume, Maxim’s excitement grew. His rhythm became uneven and rough, his metal frame striking painfully against my bone with a dull thud.

Max let out a short, high chirp and stopped. I gingerly rubbed my bruised pelvis, looking up at him reassuringly. I reached up and rubbed his head, quietly murmuring my forgiveness.

I knew that something like this was likely to happen from the start. We weren’t made the same; we didn’t know the places that felt the best or how to move. We were still experimenting. But it was alright, because this way we could tell each other with our bodies what we could never say with our words. When we pressed together, naked in that dark forest where we could both feel comfortable and safe, I felt like I could feel what he was feeling through his touch, like the love in his eyes was so much clearer, so obvious I wondered how I doubted it before, wondering if I had projected my own feelings on a creature unable to tell me no.

We loved each other. It was so clear, and I was so happy. Happy to feel it from him, happy he felt it from me. So happy to communicate these feelings confidently, so we’d wake up tomorrow without a doubt that our feelings were mutual.

"Maxim, oh Max, I love you."


End file.
